Eight O' Clock At Night
by ThatHasARingToItDontYaThink
Summary: This is not a crossover, just a bunch of oneshos of both stories. Witfit entries!
1. Pajamas Jan13

**Ok so this is really short, but I'm cut for time! This is my first entry to the WitFit contest thing on Fictionista's site! I'm so excited to be a part of it! Basically, you're given a prompt everyday (for the month of January) and you write whatever you want to on that prompt. Today's was:**

**Word Prompt**: Pajamas

**Idea Completion**: Have one of your characters like something that you hate. Write your his/her reasons for liking it. (This helps build character development and allows an author to break away from their usual mindset).

Can't wait to see your entries for today!

"So I throw my hands up, the playing my song, the butterflies fly away! I'm nodding my head like yeah-"

"For Christ's sake Em will you please shut up!" Jasper couldn't stand it! All day, non-stop, Emmett belted all the lyrics to EVER Miley Cyrus Song on his IPOD while dancing "rain dances" as he calls them, in his footsies. And all day, Jasper had to shut him up.

"I can't help it! I just love love love Miles!"

"Miles? You use her nickname!? Emmett, you don't know her well enough"

"Yes I do! I know everything there is to know about her, go ahead, quiz me."

"What color are her eyes?" He'll never get this….

"A beautiful blue-green!" He said, sticking his tongue out at me in a very "ha, I AM smart" kind of way.

"Her birthday?"

"November 23rd, 1992."

The questioning went on for hours. Emmett seemed to really know his stuff, unfortunately, now do I.

"Ok, what's her favorite snack food?"

There was a long pause, finally! He didn't know! I felt like victory dancing!

"Ha! You don't know it! Yes!" I started to, very uncharacteristically, dance around the living room. My work went flying, papers scattered every which way, as I kicked them up into the air, rejoicing in my victory!

"Whatever Jasper, I still know her songs." And with that Emmet went right back into Miley's, "Breakout."

Victory short lived.

**Yeah, so hope you liked it, even though it was uber short! The next one will be better I promise! ****J**** Bye.**

**Random.**


	2. Shimmer Jan14

**uick, a few things, Angel is a six-year old mind reader, Fang is a emo 14-year old boy and Max is his secret crush (and vice versa). Nudge is a very girle very active 12 year old. They are all bird kids with wings.**

Angel POV

Ok, I guess I could have just eaten whatever was in the fridge, but I wanted coco puffs! So naturally, Max and Fang left to go grocery shopping, just for me!

We were back at Dr. Martinez's house, taking a littlle break from it all. Life's been easy, well as easy as six mutant bird kids and a talking dog's life could get.

God! So....hungry....need...coco...puffs...cukoo..for..coco..........puffs..........................

_Cream colored ponies  
And crisp apple strudels  
Door bells and sleigh bells  
And shnitzel with noddles  
Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
These are a few of my favorite things_

_Girls in __white __dressesHYPERLINK \l ""__ with blue satin sashes  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes  
Silver white winters and melt into springs  
These are a few of my favorite things _

**Huh? I must of fallen asleep, I wonder whose mind I am in now....Probably Nudge's.**

_Oh, Max, look at the unicorns! See how the sparkle and shimmer! Just like your dress, and the gumdrop trees! _

**Max? It was then that I noticed Fang and Max sitting on a read checkered picnic blanket, so this wasn't Nudge's mind, maybe Max's?**

_"Oh Fang, I do adore your immagination! You're normally so emo and stuff, I'm glad you're able to escape like this..."*smooch* "I love you." *smooch* "I love you to, Max, with all that I am." *big long smooch*_

**Awe....wait, I'm in Fang's mind!?!? What! Omg omg omgs! Grosssss! Oh wake up Angel, wake up!? For the love of all that is sane, wake up!**

_Mmmmmmmmm._

**Oh god, they're undressing....sick! I have to get out of here-**

-Awake-

Gasp! I am NEVER bothering Fang again in his mind, jeez, and people think mind reading is a good thing...Psssht, as if.

"What's wrong Angel?" Total said trotting up to lick my face.

"I was in Fang's mind, and-*shudder* oh god you don't want to know."

"Well, they brought the coco puffs, maybe those will cheer you up."

"No, no I lost my appetite."

"Jeez, was it that bad, what were they doing it?"

"Who were doing what now?" Max walked in with Fang close in tow, of course.

"No one." I answered quickly, giving Fang a disgusted look, he looked confused before his eyes went wide. OH yeah, he knew I knew.

"Um, well, we got you the coco puffs....bye!" Fang left quickly, and I swear his face was red.

Oh yeah, black mail! muwahahahahahah!

* * *

**Ok, so here's my second try, I know, it's late and all but at least i got it done, right? :) Again it's short, and I feel I could've done more, but again, I'm pressed for time.**


	3. Cake Jan15

**So this is a Twific, AH, canon pairings but it would not matter.**

Prompt:

Cake *Your expression betrays your words*

Alice POV

"Ok! Who did it! Emmett!? I swear if it was you, I'm going to rip you to shreds!"

"But it wasn't me I tell you! I've been framed!"

"Oh don't you give me that! I know you, and I KNOW you did this!

"But baby, why would I do that to you? Don't you know I cannot live without your lovin'? A prank like this would put me in the dog house for another decade!"

"A decade!? Jeez Rose, you sure do know how to hold out!" Bella giggled.

"Oh it's super easy." Rose retorted, glaring at Emmett.

"Not when it's me we're talking about! Come on babe, you've given up before."

"But this time, I won't.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then prove it Rose, if you can't hold out for at least a week, you can…..bake all of Em's clothes in rotten cabbage stew!"

"That's fine; I'll just run around naked." Emmet smirked.

"Oh god know, I see it already happening, not a pretty picture." I intervened. "Maybe, if Rose holds out she can burn that elf costume Emmet loves so much!…"

"No! Not the elf costume! Anything but that! I cannot live without my Keebler elf in bed! Oh god, anything but that! Burn the French maid or…or…or the naughty Mrs. Claus! ANYTHING BUT THE ELF COSTUME!!!"

"Jeez, how freaky is your role-play?" Jasper asked.

"Very, or it would be with the elf costume. Without it, it's like playing good cop bad cop without the doughnuts!"

"Um…nice metaphor Em….anyway, so it's settled, a week? Elf costume?"

"And if I win?"

"You can dress up Rose however you like for a month."

"Deal!"

"You seem sure of yourself."

"Jas, never doubt the abilities of the "Pimp-Em-est" person in town."

"Pimp-Em-est?"

"You know like the most pimpin pimp, but instead of "-in" it's "-Em" .:

"Whatever you say Em, whatever you say."

"Hey guys wait…. What DID Emmmett do?"

"Pssh, niave little Bells hasn't been paying attention much has she?"

"Nope."

"Well, Em……"

**And you'll hear the rest in a later chapter! I already have it planned! ****J If anything confused you, since this was mostly dialogue, the review/message/pm me or whatever, I'll gladly clear that up! Bye!**


	4. Evil Jan16

**Heya! Here is my fourth entry! This is Maximum Ride fanfic so yea. Remember, they have wings! And can fly! OH and Gazzy is a pranking little 8 year old, who can make pretty much any type of bomb he wants….so yea, keep that in mind.**

**Prompt. Evil. Search (Google or you tube) hobo, dimples, or sparkles, then write a story about it.**

**Gazzy POV**

Bleh. Bleh. Bleh. Oh!…..Bleh. Double Bleh. Ugh, what a disgrace. Why is there nothing on T.V?! Mondays always suck. First, you wake up late and so you miss breakfast, which means you will fall asleep in social studies. Which means Mrs. Petterson will give you a 500-page essay due on the rise and fall of the Roman Empire! Which means you will spend all afternoon working on it, and in turn miss all of your stories and have to settle for second best, "All My Children." Bleh, what a load of stupid. Not to mention Rodgric is soooo in love with Stacy, even though she is the mother of Ken, who is gay and has a crush on Tina! Stacy's bf and sister! I mean come on! At least in my stories no one is related, I mean gross.

What to do, what to do? Hmmmmmm…. I guess it is time for a prank...Oh!

"Hey Nudge come here for a second please?"

"You bet ya. What do you need? I got time, I was just catching up on "All my Children." Gosh can you believe Ken with Tina! And Seth and Kim-"

"Kim! What's going on with Kim?"

"Well if you watched this more often, you would of remembered her doctor, the on who gave her those implants she wanted, which were badly done btw, well he secretly slipped some valium to her so she would profess her love to Rodgric. It went like this:

"Oh Rodgric! Rodgric, Rodgric, Rodgric, I loooove you! I love you thievish muuuch"(Kim)

"Oh boy."(Doctor Nick)

And when she did the second "I love you", she held her arms real wide, as to show him, physically, how much she loved him. It was so hilarious…"

"Wow. Well anyway I called you over here to ask if you wanted to do something fun?"

"Ok sure, what do you want to do? Go for a fly, to the lake, blazer tag, paint each other's nails? Oh! We can have a tea party-"

"What!? Oh no, maybe something like….a picnic?"

"Oh yay! Fun, let's do it!" Nudge looked really happy, it is too bad what I was about to do could get both of us in trouble….

_Later after everything was set…._

"Hey Gaz, is that…coke?" She eyed it warily, oh yeah this is going to be fun.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"No reason, 'cept for the fact that Max will not only kill us because of my sugar consumption problem, but those are her cokes, her special cherry cokes."

"And?"

"And…you know what? Forget it! Let's have some fun! Whoo hoo!" And with that, she popped open one and chugged it down. A few seconds later, I could see her fingers nervously tap against her leg. A couple more cokes later, she was bouncing in her seat, oh no, what have I done! WHAT HAVE I DONE!!!!!!

Wait, where'd she go? Oh god, this can't be good. Where'd she go?

I started calling her name but there was no answer. I looked all outside when I heard a scream from the inside. Worried that erasers had come back, I rushed in side, only to see a fuming Max, with a nerf dart on her head.

"What happened Max?"

"Nudge happened, she came in here, screamed "Hobo with A Shotgun" and shot me, bouncing all around the room singing the mission impossible theme song! Gassy, did you give her sugar?"

"…"

"You didn't.." She looked furious, I mean down right scary!

"I didn't mean for it to become so out of hand! Oh Max I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! Please don't punish me! Pleeeeaaaassse!!!?"

I couldn't tell what she was about to say because another scream sound from Angel's room.

We rushed up there, but this time, Angel was on the floor with a dart to her heart, and…and ketchup? Yeah, a ketchup bottle lay a few feet from her, with its insides sprayed all out, making Angel look like a bloody mess.

And Total, oh joy, Total lay on his back, all fours up, moaning. What a melodramatic.

"Nudge?"

"Nudge." They both confirmed in unison.

"Gazzy's fault." Max blurted.

"Wha-! Max, you can't just blurt it out like that! Now everyone is going to n=know and everyone is going to try to kill me! With actual guns!"

"Hey, your cokes, your but. Don't do the crime if you can't do the time Gaz."

"Actually Max, they were your cokes…"

"Not my super moca cherry cola! How dare you! I swear Gazzy when this is all over, you are so DEAD! DO you hear me I'm going to-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"That sounded like Iggy, come on."

When we entered Iggy's room, I didn't know what to expect, but what we saw, sure didn't disappoint. Iggy lay in his bed, tied up with his earplugs from his IPOD, with pink duct tape covering his mouth, taping all of his hair to his head. Pink lipstick was smeared on the tape, and blue eye shadow covered his eyelids and beyond. Wow, Nudge worked real fast to get all this done before we got here, but where did she go? I didn't see her leave, and where's fang in all of this?

"Aiiieeee! Lolololoololololololoololo! HOBOS WITH SHOTGUNS!!!!" BANG!

I was shot, right in-between my wings, dang she had good aim!

"Nudge, stop this now!" Max screamed.

"No! You can't tell a hobo what to do! The Man is trying to bring us down! Power to the people!!!!!" Uh…what did that have to do with hobos?

"What's going on down here, I was trying to nap when I-"BAM! Right on the schnozzle!

Fang had walked in, finally, looking really tired. I guess all those late night recon missions him and Max have been taking, are starting to take a toll on him. Gee, what a hero, saving innocents at night with Max, all for the sake of the greater good.

_They're not fighting when they go out Gazzy, duh! They're dating!!_

_**Gross Angel! Don't tell me that! You just totally burst my bubble on Fang. Now I can't get the sight of them together out of my head. Do I have to remind you what you saw in Fang's head?**_

I saw her take on a disgusted look before she pointedly glared at Fang and me, back and forth.

_Gross! Please don't, I don't EVER want to think of that again! Ugh, I'm still having nightmares._

_**Then don't burst my bubbles.**_ And with that, I stuck my tongue at her.

She stuck it back.

I pulled a face.

She did to.

I made a raspberry.

She smiled politely and bam! I hit myself over the head.

_**Stupid little sisters and their stupid mind freaking control powers!**_

_*giggles* _

"Uh Nudge, why is there a dart on all of us, and why is Angel covered in,"*sniff*, "ketchup?"

"Oh, that's easy, Gazzy gave her cokes, _my _moca cherry cola, cokes."

"Oh, in that case, Gazzy… Run."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I ran for my life! Screaming bloody murder, but we were in the mountains, no one would hear me, at all. Oh no, I'm so dead. They will kill me so hard, I'll die to death! SO much so that there won't be any way to link the homicide to them or me! I'll be an unsolved cold case! Oh, maybe I'll end up on that show "Cold Cases," or whatever it is called. Oh well, goodbye cruel world! I might never see daylight again! Sigh, I'll miss you.

**And I might continue with this later but for now, I like the ending. SO, obviously this chapter is longer than my others! I actually had some real time! Well, more so then usual. Anyway, I searched Hobo on Youtube and watched "Hobo with a Shotgun." This basically had nothing to do with it besides the title and blood relations, so yea, BUT! It was evil. Trust me, Nudge+Sugar=BAD COMBO! You do NOT want a piece of that jazz! ****J Lol well if you have any questions, ask me! Any shape or form! Goodbye!**

**Random.**


End file.
